


Wedding Number Four Has Him Thinking

by aceofhearts88



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fourth wedding in six months and somehow it got Oliver thinking.</p><p>set loose from most events of the current season, more like written to get over the heartache of this season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Number Four Has Him Thinking

It was the fourth wedding in six months.

The fourth.

And there was only so much he could take without losing his mind.  
He didn't even know they had that many friends, let alone friends who would invite them to their wedding.  
He couldn't even remember meeting all these people, which was even more hilarious when you thought about it, because today it was his sister's wedding. His sister. And half of the people in this church he had never seen before.

And they surely didn't come from Roy's non existent side of family.

The only reassurance he has is that Merlyn looks just as pissed and traumatized as he felt, so many people, and so much romance and flowers and sweetness.   
But it had been worth it, of course it had, Oliver thought as he downed the last of his champagner, before looking back to the happily dancing newly married couple. Thea and Roy had been happy, they had gotten a beautiful and perfect day, so much like they had deserved it after everything they had been through.  
But lately, after this insane row of weddings, he had come to dread the moment when Felicity would get that longing look in her eyes. They were happy, they were happy as they had never been before, strong, invincible together, finally one and together and happy. 

But marrying, especially in a big lavish ceremony with hundreds of people, well Oliver had never seen that in his future, let alone in his future since becoming a vigilante. But Felicity deserved everything. Only the best of the best.

His eyes didn't need long until he found her dancing with Barry, laughing, happy and content, looking beautiful in the bridesmaids dress she had been fussing with the last two weeks.

And somehow, looking at her so happy and free, no worries on her mind at all, Oliver thought that maybe he would be able to stand a big corny wedding on his own one day.

He loved Felicity, he loved her more than he had ever loved someone before, and he would give her everything, from the sun to the moon if it meant making her happy. And if she wanted him standing in a tuxedo at the end of that aisle, well who was he to say no.

John falling into the seat next to him broke him from his daydreams a little and he smiled at his old friend.  
"I might need some help next week.", was his way of greeting him and John raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of help?"  
"Jewelry shopping."


End file.
